Akacuki
Akacuki (暁, Akatsuki, Doslovno Značenje: Zora) je grupa šinobija sastevljena van okvira organizaciomon šinoi sistema. Reč je o kriminalnoj organizaciji sastavljenoj od odbeglih nindži sa zadatkom sakupljanja devet repatih zveri i uspostavljanja Beskonačnog Cukojomija. Istorija Jahikov Akacuki Akacuki je prvobitno osnovao Jahiko tokom III Šinobi rata, i sastojao se od nindža iz sela kiše koji su želeli mir za svoje selo, koje je služilo kao bojno polje za 5 Velikih Šinobi Nacija. Jahiko je tvrdio da je njegov a i Akacukijev cilj namenjen samo kao pomoć Nagatu u donošenju mira na svet, iako je Konan tvrdila da je njegova harizma održavala grupu zajedno. Tobi navodi da je on podstakao Jahika da osnuje Akacuki i da svi krediti idu njemu, kao osnivaču grupe. U svojim ranim danima, Akacuki je stekao slavu i priznanje od sela kiše, što je privuklo pažnju Hanzou, svetskom poznatom nindži i vođi tog sela. Hanzo, verujući da Akacuki postaje pretnja njegovoj vladavini, približio se organizaciji i rekao im kako je on želeo da ih iskoristi kao osu pregovora mira između Konohe, sela kamena i sela peska. Međutim, Hanzo izdaje Akacuki i zajedno sa Danzom Šimurom, vođom Konohine ANBU frakcije Koren, kidnapuje Konan i uzrokuje Jahikovu smrt. Nakon sinhronizacije sa Demonskom stazom spoljašnje staze i pokušaja da osveti Jahikovu smrt, Nagato je nasledio vođstvo organizacije i traži građanski rat. Ubrzo, Hanzo biva ubijen od strane nagatovih šest staza bola i Akacuki stiče pobedu i kontrolu nad selom kiše. U animeu viđeno je da su svi ostali članovi pobijeni od strane Tobija. Nagatov Akacuki Nakon Jahikove smrti i propasti prvobitne organizacije Nagato pretaje da veruje u pravdu i prijateljstvo. Zatim uz pomoć tehnike šesta staza bola stiče kontrolu nad šest mrtiv tela nindži među kojima je bilo i Jahikovo i pomoću njih počinje da deluje pod alijansom "Pein" (ペイン, Pein '', ''Doslovno Značenje: Bol). Nova grupa se sastojala od S-rang kriminalaca, odbeglih nindži iz svih šinobi sela. Nakon III Šinobi rata, Akacuki je postao plaćenička grupa za iznajmljivanje i Nagato je postepeno počeo da dobija naredbe od Tobija koji je delovao pod alijansom "Madara Učiha", koji je glumio saradnika organizacije i dobrotvora. Pod njegovim tajnim delovanjem grupa je imala jedan određen cilj koji je trebalo ostvariti u tri koraka: # Prvo, oni planiraju da zarade veliku količinu novca koja će da podrži njihovu organizaciju. # Drugo, planiraju da osniju plaćeničke grupe koje će biti lojalne samo Akacukiju. Da izgrade svoju reputaciju, planiraju da prihvate bilo koju misiju koja je plaćena ispod normale, i tako povećavaju svoj prihod. Zato što nije bilo puno ratova u to vreme, šinobi sela nisu htela da daju tako niske cene, što je dovodilo manja sela da iznajmljuju Akacuki. Uz pomoć repatih zveri, Akacuki je počinjao ratove, pa ih odmah potom zaustavio, tako učvršćavajući svoju reputaciju i ubeđivanja svake zemlje da zavisi od njih. Bez ikakvog biznisa, šinobi sela bi kolabirala zbog nedostatka sredstava. # Konačno, Akacuki postaje jedina snaga u šinobi svetu, tako da bi lako mogli da osvoje druge zemlje. Članovi ne saznaju za ovaj plan odmah nakon pridruživanja grupi; Hidan, na primer, nije znao za ovaj plan duže vreme. Repate zveri, devet demona gigantske snage i moći, su glavni fokus Akacukija u većem delu postojanja. Svakom članu je dodeljeno da uhvati jednu od devet repatih zveri živu ili, u većini slučajeva, osobu u kojoj je ta zver zapečaćena, Džindžurikija. U vreme mira u većini sela, umesto da povećava svoje naoružanje, Akacuki se bori u ratovima, špijunira neprijatelje ili obavlja sitne atentate iz senke. Četvrti Raikage tvrdi da selo oblaka nikada nije koristilo usluge Akacukija, i za to vreme je postalo poznato da je Akacuki osnovan u središtu sela magle, najverovatnije zbog Tobijevog uticaja na Četvrtog Mizukagea Jaguru. Na kraju, Akacuki počinje sakupljanje repatih zveri, u procesu odstranjivanja mnogih njegovih bivših klijenata. Nagatov cilj je da koristi repate zveri kako bi stvorio smrtonosni Kindžicu, koji bi mogao da uništi jednu od 5 Velikih Nacija u jednom trenutku, tako da ako zemlje odu u rat, a nemaju svoje šinobi sela, moraće da se obrate Akacukiju i njihovom "oružiju". Nakon svedočenja masivnog uništenja sela, ostale zemlje će biti uplašene i da započnu rat, zbog mogućeg uništenja drugih sela. Dakle, zbog ovog zajedničkog straha, rat bi prestao i da postoji, a ljudi bi znali za mir, sve dok se ne oslobode straha i ne počnu ponovo da koriste oružije. Tako će se ciklus ponoviti, sa malim periodima mira, u beskrajnom lancu mržnje. Međutim, iza Nagatovog je postojao i Obitov skriveni cilj zbog kojeg je novi kriminalni Akacuki i osnovan. Inspirisan Rininom smrću i Kakašijevom nemoći da je zaštiti, Obito je, nakon što je pristao da ispuni Madarin plan, započeo takozvano "Oko mesečevog plana". Ideja je bila da nakon što organizacija sakupi svih devet repatih zveri, Nagato oživi Madaru pomoću tehnike oživljavanja spoljašnje staze a zatim da Džubi bude oslobođen i Madara postane njegov džindžuriki. Zatim, otpočeo bi Beskonačni Cukojomi i ceo svet bi bio uvučen u beskrajnu iluziju u većnom svetu snova gde sve što osoba sanja postaje stvarno. Na početku Akacuki je trebalo da broji ukupno deset članova koji bi bili podeljeni u timove po dvoje. Svoju prvobutnu kompletnu formaciju, Akcuki je dobio nakon Itačijevog pridruživanja. On i njegov partner Džuzo Biva, odbegli nindža sela magle, izvršili su nekoliko uspešnih misija a među njima uhvatili i Jaguru, Četvrtog Mizukagea i Trorepog Džindžurikija. Međutim, Džuzo na ovoj misiji umire usled teške borbe sa mizukageom. Usled borbe u kojoj Kakuzu ubija svog spostvenog partnera, novi član kao i Kakuzov partner postaje Hidan, odbegli nindža iz sela pare, kojeg zbog neranjivosti Kakuzu nije mogao da ubije kao pretjodnog partnera.Nešto kasnije Oročimaru je pokušao da mu ukrade telo, ne bi li uspeo da dobije Šaringan. Nije uspeo u svojoj sopstvenoj misiji, pa je morao da napusti Akacuki. Deidara je bio angažovan da zameni Oročimarua i bude Sasorijev partner, ali zato što je Oročimaru poneo svoj prsten sa sobom, Deidara nije bio u mogućnosti da bukvalno zauzme njegovo mesto. Nakon delikta oko Oročimaruovog napuštanja organizacije, broj mogućih članova biva smanjen na devet. Prvi članovi koji su se pojavili u prvom delu su bili Itači i Kisame poslati na misiju u Konohu da uhvate Kuramu ali bezuspešno. Zatim posle njih sledeći se pojavio Zecu koji je dandgledao borbu između Naruta i Saskea u dolini kraja. Sem silueta svih članova u razgovoru Kakašija i Džeraje nijedan drugi član nije prikazan u prvom delu. U drugom delu prvi članovi koji se pojavljuju su Sasori i njegov partner Deidara koji napadaju selo peska sa misijom da uhvate Šukakua. Njihova misija biva uspešna ali Sasori gine u borbi protiv Čijo i Sakure Haruno dok Čijo oživljava Garu koji je trebalo da umre zbog vađenja zveri. Nakon pronalaženja prstena, na Sasorijevo mesto dolazi Tobi. Sledeći se pojavljuju Kakuzu i Hidan koji uspevaju da zarobe Matatabija i tako ubiju njegovog džindžurikija Jugito. Međutim, dok Kakuzu umire pogođen Narutovim Rasenšurikenom, Hidan biva živ zakopan i raznesen u komade u borbi sa Šikamaruom. Nešto kasnije Kisame pobeđuje Rošija i zarobljava Isobua. Nakon što je Pein uhvatio Saikena, odlučuje da napadne Konohu i uhvati Kuramu. U jednodnevnoj masovnoj invaziji, celo selo lišća biva sravnjeno sa zemljom. Mnoge velike nindže poput sanina Džeraje ili Kakašija poznatog kao nindža duplikant su poginuli od Peinove ruke. Međutim, Naruto se vraća u Konohu i poražava svih šest tela. Nakon što savladava Pejna, odlazi kod pravog vođe Nagata koji je kontrolisao Šest staza Pejna. Naruto ubeđuje Nagata da se pred smrt promeni što rezultira oživljavanje svih nindži iz Konohe koje je Pejn pobio. Po završetku invazije, Nagato gine usled korišćenja tehnike oživljavanja spoljašnje staze, dok Konan ogorčena Tobijevom prevarom napušta organizaciju. Tobijev Akacuki thumb|Tobijev Akacuki Tobi je prišao prvobitnom Akacukiju kako bi bio blizu Nagata, jer mu je njegov Rinegan bio potreban da završi projekat "Mesečevog Oka". Tokom smrti Jahika, i formiranja novog Akacukija, Tobi je ostao u senci i dopustio Nagatu da se predstavlja kao vođa. dok ga je Obito (Tobi) manipulisao da je on Madara Učiha, i usmerevao ga prema njegovim ciljevima, odnosno da pusti Beskonačni Cukujomi na ceo svet, za šta su mu bile potrebne Devet Repatih Zveri, kako bi izvukao njihovu čakru i usmerio je prema mesecu. Ovaj projekat je originalno izmišljen od strane pravog Madare Učihe, ali pošto je on bio star i veoma blizu smrti prepustio je dalje planove Obitu, koji se posle Madarine smrti počeo pretstavljati kao on. Čak i pre Nagatove smrti, Obito ima veću ulogu u aktivnostima Akacukija, nakon smrti Itačija Učihe, Obito skida svoju masku pred Kisameom i predstavlja mu se kao Madara Učiha, njih dvojica su se već i bili sreli kada je Kisame tokom svog boravka u Selu magle ubio svoje saborce, a Obito izmanipulisao njime. Obito je, nakon Nagatove smrti, uspeo da izmanipuliše Saskeom i natera njegov tim Taka da se pridruži Akacukiju. Na samitu pet kagea, Obito upada i proglašava Četvrti šinobi svetski rat, u ovom ratu Akacuki je pod vođstvom Obita imao glavnu ulogu. Akacuki snage borile su se protiv Šinobi svazničkih snaga, Tim Akacukija činili su 100.000 Belih Zecu klonova i oživljeni šinobiji. Kasnije je Saske ubio glavnog Belog Zecua i izdao Akacuki, Itači je uspeo da poništi Džicu Reanimacije, sa izuzetkom od pravog Madare, koji je znao znakove rukama i uspeo je da se spase od povratka u čistu zemlju. Klonovi Belih Zecua uništini su od većine šinobija. Kasnije će ostati samo Madara, ali njega će izdati Crni Zecu i uspeće da prizove Kaguju, Obito će potom umreti u borbi da spase Naruta. Formacija grupe Originalno, Akacuki je trebalo da broji deset članova sastavljen od pet timova od po dva člana. Svaki član je imao zadatak da uhvati jednu repatu zveri i donese je živu ili unutar džindžurikija kako bi bila zapečaćena. Nakon Oročimaruovog napuštanja organizacije, formacija se menja u devet članova sastavljena od četiri tima po dvoje kao i Zecua koji je imao ulogu samostalnog špijuna. Kada jedan član pogine, na njegovo mesto dolazi drugi, kao što je Tobi zamenio poginulog Sasoija. Međutim, ako član napusti organizaciju i ponese prsten kao što je bio slučaj sa Oročimaruom njegovo mesto ostaje trajno upražnjeno. Što grupa broji manje članova to je potrebno duže vremena da se zapečati repata zver u Gedomazeoa. Tobi je naveo da je kazna za napuštanje organizacije smrt što je i dokazao ubivši Konan, međutim u Oročimaruovom slučaju, ova kazna nije dosledno sprovedena. Naime, s obzirom na jedan neusoeli pokušaj da Sasori i Deidara ubiju odbeglog, vođa Pein odlučuje da prekine akciju gonjenja Oročimarua smatrajući da je previše opasan. Timovi Pod Nagatom, timovi od dva člana se određuju na osnovu uočenih sličnosti (kao kod Itačija i Kisamea ili na osnovu funkcionalnosti i (kao kod Hidana i Kakuza). Ia ko se vidi da timovi funkcionišu bolje kada su kompaktni nego razdvojeni primetna je i doza udaljenosti među njima. Ša no Šo ''napominje da članovi timova borave u odvojenim sobama kada borave u hotelu. Tok postojanja organizacije, postojala je i doza neprijateljstva između članova koji nisu u istom timu (kao što je Deidara mrzeo Itačija i Oročimarua), mada to nikada nije stvaralo poteškoće unutar organizacije. Obično svi timovi su razdvojeni jedni od drugih a okupljaju se samo na važnim sastancima i kada Pein prizove Gedomaoa da zapečatiti repatu zver. Nagato i Konan * Mete: Saiken (Zapečaćen, Pein), Kurama (Pao, Pein) Tim je funkcionisao veoma dobro, o čemu svedoči Konanina lojalnost prema Pejnu. Kao vođa Akacukija, Pejn je jedini kontakt sa ostalim članovim organizacije, sem Konan, imao putem Tehnike pečaćenja: Devet pečata fantomskih zmajeva. Pored toga, Pejn je bio vođa Sela Kiše i koristio ovo selo kao neku vrstu sedišta za Akacki, dok je Konan bila u službi zamenika vođe. Oročimaru i Sasori * Mete: ''Nepoznato Sasori je tvrdio da su on i Oročimaru radili dobro zajedno tokom njihovog partnerstva. Međutim, Oročimaru je, nakon neuspelog pokušaja da preuzme Itačijevo telo, zbog izgubljenog poverenja zauvek morao da napusti organizaciju. Na njegovo mesto nekadašnjeg Sasorijevog partnera stupa bombaš iz sela kamena, Deidara. Deidara i Sasori * Mete: Šukaku (Deidara, Zapečaćen), Kurama (Deidara, Pao) Formiran od dva umetnika u Akackiju, Deidara i Sasori su radili dobro u većem delu, ali su imali neke male konflikte o idejama o umetnosti. Sasori je tvrdio da je umetnost nešto predivno i da će opstati daleko u budućnosti, kao što su njegove marionete, dok je Deidara tvrdio da je umetnost prolazna i da dolazi i odlazi brzo, kao što je njegova eksplozivna glina. Ali, kao što se da videti, Sasori je voleo da završava stvari veoma brzo, dok je Deidara voleo da sve radi polako.U Četvrtom ratu obojica su bili oživljeni i ponovo partneri. Deidara i Tobi * Mete: Isobu (Tobi, Zapečaćen) Formiran tim nakon Sasorijeve smrti, Tobi je predstavljen kao lako nađena zamena. Uprkos Tobijevoj želji da moli svog "senpaija", Deidara je smatrao njegov stav detinjastim, i to mu je bila najveća neprijatnost. Uprkos ovoj iritaciji, Tobi i Deidara rade dobro kao partneri, što je i prikazala Deidarina bitka sa Saskeom. Tobi postavlja Deidarinu eksplozivnu glinu pod zemljom, kako bi mogao da pomogne svom "senpaiju" u zadnjim minutima svoga života. Deidara je čak i pokušao da zaštiti Tobija, uprkos Tobijevom dosađivanju svojom šašavošću. Hidan i Kakuzu * Mete: Čomei (Kakuzu, Zapečaćen), Matabi (Hidan, Zapečaćena), Kurama (Kakuzu, Pao) Za sada najefikasniji tim, tim koji je izgledao kao nezaustavljiv kada su Hidan i Kakuzu zajedno, što je i Šikamaru komentarisao da bi morali da odvoje ovaj duo. Pejn je odlučio da stavi ovo dvoje zajedno zbog njihovih jedinstvenih sposobnosti. Hidan nije mogao da bude ubijen kao uspešan eksperiment "Jašin", čak i ako mu odseku glavu, a Kakuzu može lako da pobesni, pa bi u svakom trenutku mogao da ubije bilo koga oko njega, uključujući i njegovog partnera. Dakle, Kakuzu bi mogao pomahnita u svakom trenutku, a da uopšte ne brine o Hidanovom zdravlju. Sebe nazivaju "Besmrtnim Kombom" (不死コンビ, Fushi Konbi) dok ih je Kisame u šali nazivao "Zombi Kombo" ((ゾンビコンビ, Zonbi Konbi). Itači i Kisame * Mete: Kurama (Itači, Pao), Son Goku (Kisame, Zapečaćen), Gjuki (Kisame, Pao) Ovaj tim je bio prilično dobar i efikasan. Par je izvršio sve misije koje im je Pejn dao, sa jedinim izuzetkom od Devetorepe Demonske Lisice. Međutim, iako je Itači dvostruki agent, on je pao na ovoj misiji namerno. Za razliku od ostalih Akacki timova, Itači i Kisame su se veoma dobro slagali: Kisame bi uradio sve što bi ga Itači pitao da uradi bez pogovora i stalno bi pričali, ako nisu u borbi. Zecu Iako nije baš tim od dva čoveka, Zecu ima dve ličnosti, što mu je dovoljno da radi kao tim od dva člana. Ove dve strane se mogu podeliti, dozvoljavajući svakoj polovini da ima svoje sopstveno telo. Obe njegove strane imaju sposobnost da čitaju tuđe misli, što im dobro dođe tokom borbe. Još jedna jedinstvena sposobnost Zecua je njegova sposobnost da stvara klonove. Kisame je ove klonove opisao kao živa bića u odnosu na klonove napravljene uz pomoć čakre. Tim Taka * Meta: Gjuki (Pao) Kada su se Akackijeve snage svele na samo pet člana, Tobi je unajmio Saskeov Tim Taka, koji želi da uništi Konohu. Da bi završio svoje ciljeve, Tobi daje Saskeovom timu da uhvate Osmorepog Demonskog Oktopusa, Gjukija, dok Akacuki (posebno Pejn) odlazi u Konohu ne bi li uhvatio Devetorepu Demonsku Lisicu i Naruta. Tehnički, članovi Tima Taka nisu bili potpuni članovi Akackija, nisu nosili svoje prstenove, ali su ipak imali Akackijeve ogrtače, ovoga puta sa kapuljačom. Nakon uspevanja da uhvate čoveka koji je ličio na Kiler Bija, Saske izjavljuje da Tim Taka nema više nikakve veze sa Akackijem. Međutim, Saske ostaje jedini iz Take koji će biti u kontaktu sa Tobijem i Akackijem. Garderoba Odeća Akacuki članovi imaju veoma karakterističnu odeću, koja je obično upozoravala sela da opasnost dolazi. Članovi nose duge, crne ogrtače, sa crvenim oblacima, crvenom postavom i crvenom kragnom. Tobi i članovi Tima Taka nose indentične ogrtače, samo što njihovi imaju i kapuljače. Crveni oblaci simbolišu kiše krvi koja je padala nad selom kiše, u doba II Šinobi Rata, a viđeni su i kao simbol pravde kod svojih prvobitnih članova. Svi članovi su imali polirane nokte, obojiene obično lakom crne, crvene, narandžaste ili grimizne boje. Neki od članova su nosili i slamene šešire sa malim ukrasima, koje su nosili kada bi se kretali po opštoj populaciji, a ostali nezapaženi. Neki članovi su takođe precrtavali znak na svojoj nindža traci, kako bi ona simbolizirala pokidane veze sa svojim selima i domom. Neki članovi jednostavno prestanu da ih nose, iz nekih ličnih razloga. Prstenje Pod Nagatovim vođstvom, svaki član Akacukija je imao po jedan od deset prestenova na jednom prstu svoje ruke.Sem ličnog obeležja, prstenje ima i ulogu u pečaćenju repatih zveri unutar Gedomazoa, na šta ukazuje činjenica da je svaki statuin prsten određen za stajajnje jednog člana. Očigledno je da je prstenje važno i nezamenljivo što se vidi iz toga da Oročimaru zbog odnošenja prstena nikad nije bio zvanično zamenjen. Takođe nakon što je izgubio ruku, Deidara je pokazao veći interes da pronađen prsten koji se na njoj nalazio od same ruke, dok su Zecu i Tobi tražili Sasorijev prsten kao obavezan preduslov za Tobijev ulazak u organizaciju. Saradnici Akackija *Selo kiše *Jura *Selo Magle *Mukade *Funari *Gindži *Kioia *Zangei *Taka *Kabuto Jakuši *Madara Učiha *Guruguru (Tobi) *Mehanički Naruto Zanimljivosti *U koliko se "Akacuki" (暁) napiše kao "Aka Tsuki" (赤月) može se prevesti kao "crveni mesec" *Masaši Kišimoto je u prvom planu imao nameru da Akacki učini grupom čudovišta bez ljudskih osobina, o čemu svedoči Zetsuov izgled. *Svi članovu klana Učihe koje su ostale živi nakon masakra su bili u u nekoakvo vrstij saradnje sa Akacukijem. *Obe vođe Akacukija, Nagato i Obito su nosili prstenje na svojim palčevima. * Jedini kontakt sa Pejnom uživo imali su Tobi i Konan, a ostalim članovima Pejn se obraćao putem Magičnog Tela. * Hidan je jedini član Akackija koji nikada nije sreo Naruta licem u lice. * Najmađi član Akacukija je bio Deidara sa svega devetnaest godina, dok je najstariji bio Kakuzu sa čak devedeset jednom godinom života. * Nakon peaćenja Isobua, Pein je izjavio da je preostalo da se zapečati još četiri repate zveri. Međutim, nakon što tim Taka stupa u saradnju sa Akacukijem, Kisame izjavljuje da su preostale još tri zveri. Ova pojava se dogodila u animeu radi dodavanja još jednog poglavlja sa pečaćenjem Saikena. * U mangi Isobu je zapečaćen neposredno pre Matatabija dok u animeu on ima svoje posebno poglavlje i njegovo pečaćenje biva obavljeno posle Matatabija. *Tri člana Akacukija su bili odgovorni za smrt tri Kazekagea: Sasori je ubio Trećeg, Oročimaru je ubio Četvrtog a Deidara je ubio Petog, iako je kasnije on oživljen. Категорија:Timovi Категорија:Organizacije